


Ten Silk Scarves

by SwirliesDominate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirliesDominate/pseuds/SwirliesDominate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Age Setting:<br/>Dorian decides to finally cut ties with Tevinter. His lover, Dolthorn Levallan, decides to take advantage of this opportunity to solidify their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Silk Scarves

Something had been weighing heavily on his boyfriend’s mind all day, and Dolthorn sat patiently through their third round of coffee and scones in vain hope that Dorian would eventually tell him what was on his mind. Seeing the other man raise his hand for yet another cup of coffee, Dolthorn lightly kicked Dorian’s chair, amused when he cursed softly in Tevene. “No more coffee, Dorian. You’re going to be sick.”

“Nonsense. I’m too charming to be sick.” Dorian huffed but acknowledged Dolthorn’s quiet command, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. Huffy, and it was barely noon. Dolthorn leaned into his hand and smiled fondly at his boyfriend, purple eyes glued on him until -- finally -- Dorian spoke once more. “We’ve been doing this….dating thing for some time, haven’t we?”

“It’s _almost_ like we’re fond of one another.” Dolthorn chuckled, grin growing all the more when Dorian reacted exactly as he thought -- one hand lifted in mock exasperation.

“Quick reply as ever, I see! I remember the days when you spoke barely any Common -- so innocently sweet you were, back then. So excited to show me how _flexible_ you were.” Dorian taunted, but Dolthorn was already ready with a smart reply, saying,

“ _Were_?”

“Ah.” Dorian smiled, his light eyes alight with mischief. “Do excuse me: flexible you _are._ Is that better? Do you feel better?”

“I do, in fact. But this is beside the point.” There was something tucked deep within Dorian at the moment, and though cute banter was always welcome, it did not help solve anything at the moment. “You are impressed with how long we’ve been dating?”

“Moreso I’m impressed with how I’ve managed to stay in this miserable country for so long. It’s constantly wet or cold, everyone has a strange obsession with dogs, and the cell phone reception is just _morbid._ ” But Dorian was just glazing over the real issue. He trailed off, smug smile wavering as he turned to look outside. The Starbucks they sat in was deserted for once, in between those odd lunch and dinner hours. It afforded them some resemblance of privacy.

“I thought...perhaps I should go back to Tevinter. But,” Seeing the panic well up in Dolthorn’s eyes, Dorian held up a calm hand and continued, “not to confront my father, nor attempt to fix every problem surrounding the festering wound that is the Magisterium. Maker knows how many lifetimes that would take me.” There was something sweet, almost achingly so, in the way his elven boyfriend was relaxing again. “I just need to collect my things. Move them all here. If you’ve no objection?”

Dolthorn thought of their cramped apartment, of the tiny bed they had to share because neither one could ill afford anything better. He rubbed his hand over his cheek and laughed softly, wondering how much there was left to bring over. “Will it fit in the apartment?”

“Presumably. If not, we can always pawn them off, buy some place a little nicer. Or at least a less lumpy bed.”

Dolthorn pretended to be insulted. “But you love that creaky old bed.”

“ _Amatus_.” Dorian reached across the table and tugged playfully on the low dip of his lover’s shirt collar. “How you live in such aversive conditions is beyond my comprehension.”

“Waking up next to you helps.” It was hard to see any resemblance of blush cross Dorian’s dark skin tone, but Dolthorn knew it was there, made it even worse by taking his boyfriend’s hand and kissing lightly across the knuckles. “When do you leave?”

“Next weekend. And before you can ask – no, I think I’ll go alone. Just so I can prove to myself that I can manage to fix something…on my own, that is. Don’t need your charisma stealing all the glory.” Dorian laced his fingers with Dolthorn’s, noticing the rise in his boyfriend’s distinctly pointed ears. “Not that I don’t love that, occasionally.”

“Thanks.” Dolthorn laughed dryly, purple eyes alight with worry. “Promise me you’ll be safe?”

“Always.”

\----- 

Dolthorn was a bit nervous to send Dorian back to dangerous territory alone, but found his worries soon dissipating, as Dorian arrived and left with little trouble. Objects too big to ship back to Ferelden were sold, friendships were renewed or abruptly cut, and family carefully skirted around.

Dolthorn picked Dorian up from the airport with a bouquet of flowers in hand, met by a surprisingly passionate kiss on Dorian’s part – he had only been gone four days, but apparently that separation had been enough. He had almost leapt into Dolthorn’s arms, the two of them twirling like love-sick fools in a crowd of tired people. “I brought you souvenirs. I promise they’re the good kind – no blood magic whatsoever.” Dorian gave Dolthorn another soft kiss, carefully chaste in such a public place.

“My favorite.” Dolthorn gave Dorian a loud kiss on the cheek and led him out to the parking lot, glad to see his boyfriend returned safely. Now they just have to take everything home and unpack.

Turns out this ‘souvenir’ (or at least one of them) took about 30 minutes prep-time, which started as soon as they arrived at the apartment, allowing Dolthorn to not only cook Dorian his favorite dinner but also time to crash on the couch and catch up on the latest episode of ‘Thedas’ on Netflix. Seems the crew had stumbled upon a High Dragon’s nest and lived – that was unexpected, but good.

Hearing the bedroom door open, Dolthorn’s ears flicked in acknowledgement but he didn’t move from his spot on the couch, watching as one cameracrew member fled as fast as her legs could carry her – good on that, because the High Dragon looked hungry. “Dinner’s ready, if you’re wanting to eat.” Dolthorn called, stretching out farther on the couch with a low grunt. “I made pasta.”

“Dolthorn.” Dorian’s tone was commanding, bordering on annoyed, and his voice was closer than Dolthorn thought. The elf glanced from the corner of his eye and paused the show, looking again when he realized there was a lot more skin visible than usual -- oh.

“Ten silk scarves.” Dolthorn said quietly, mouth curving into a wicked smile. “If you plan to eat dinner like that, you might get cold.” He leaned one arm on the back of the couch, drinking in the sight his boyfriend presented for him.

“Don’t be an ass.” Dorian smiled all the same, looking damn edible draped in nothing but red-purple silk scarves and nothing else. He straddled Dolthorn in one swift motion, body pinning the tall elf to the couch easily. “Dinner can wait. I cannot.”

“It’ll get cold.” Dolthorn lightly resisted, quieting down when his lover kissed him, all heat and passion. Dorian always was an _excellent_ kisser, his lips soft but demanding, gentler when Dolthorn gave him what he wanted. His tongue pressed lightly at the bottom of Dorian’s lip, and when they opened just slightly, and his face tilted to let him in, Dolthorn knew he was doomed.

His hands skimmed down Dorian’s waist to his perfect ass, hoisting him up as Dolthorn stood from the couch. Dorian was briefly removed from his distraction, letting out an unrefined ‘eep’ and wrapping his toned arms around Dolthorn’s shoulders. “Maker, Dolthorn, give me a warning.”

“Sorry, _vhenan.”_ The elf put one arm under Dorian’s ass, holding him securely to his body as he walked into the kitchen and made sure the stove was off, one last conscious decision before losing himself to pleasure.

“You have a very clever way of making me feel small.” Dorian grumbled, his chin against Dolthorn’s broad shoulder, hands and thighs still holding himself in place. “You are terrible, you realize?”

“I could take you on the table?” Dolthorn offered unhelpfully, feeling better when Dorian laughed and ran his hand through Dolthorn’s short, dark locks.

“I would much prefer a bed, _amatus,_ wouldn’t you?”

Dorian was placed on his feet once they reached the bedroom – but only at his request, and only because Dolthorn knew it meant he was getting stripped down. Dorian plucked at the low neckline of Dolthorn’s shirt, smiling as he slid his index finger down the middle of Dolthorn’s torso. “This first.” Then he was tugging at the belt of Dolthorn’s jeans, peeling the waistband back just enough that Dolthorn’s dark treasure trail was briefly visible. “Be a good boy and undress yourself, will you?”

“So demanding.” Dolthorn replied with a grin, stripping himself down as Dorian instructed, throwing his clothing casually onto the lush carpet, and revealing that taunt and lithe body that never failed to mystify Dorian. Long, white vallaslin trailed down his body, curving with each dip and swell of the flesh, reaching as far as the tops of his dark thighs, making him look like a warrior of old.

They collapsed on bed together, Dorian looking smug atop Dolthorn, grinding into him easily, even though the elf could see the hard swell of Dolthorn’s cock. He wasn’t the only one hot and bothered. “Good view.” He murmured, one hand trailing down Dolthorn’s chest, over the nipple, down the curve of his body and palming against his cock. “I missed you in Tevinter, you know?”

 “Yeah?” Dolthorn arched slightly against Dorian’s slow grip, breath shaky as Dorian stroked him nice and slow. 

“Ferelden is so very dull. I know I’ve mentioned this before, haven’t I? Were you not listening?” Dorian teased, tapping Dolthorn’s cheek with his free hand. “Shame. But Tevinter was missing a ready supply of my best friends. I found myself unable to smile a single time.” His hand slid along the hardening flesh soft and slow, fingers tightening along the edge of his crown before they'd loosen right as they slid down his length. Dorian himself was beginning to rut up into Dolthorn, his breath unsteady as if it was him receiving the attention.

“A single time?” Dolthorn knew he was just parroting bits of Dorian’s words, but he was unable to do much else at this point. He let out another ragged breath, turning his head to the side to rest against the bed. Somehow he still managed to watch Dorian at work, purple irises almost gone completely, his pupils were so blown out. “Shit, Dorian…”

His strokes grew rougher, a little faster as he squeezed firmer around Dolthorn's cock, a satisfied smile crossing Dorian's face once he felt that pre steadily leaking down into his hand. All it did was make his strokes glide easier, his grip slipping up along the elf’s length as he asked, "Nearly there, aren't you? But not yet. Can you last just a bit more?” Dolthorn drew up his knees, wanting more, but did nothing just yet, and Dorian let out a low laugh. “A pretty sight. Don’t fret too terribly: I’ll take care of you.”

Dorian took a moment to trail his lips down from the navel, breathing heavily against the dark skin of his lover, marveling in the little trembles that shook him every few breaths. Then his lips were spread, taking Dolthorn’s girth and moving slowly, teasingly. He wanted so much more. They fell quiet after that, Dorian busy working Dolthorn’s swollen cock with his mouth and tongue, sighing shakily when Dolthorn gently gripped his hair to hold him in place.

“ _Vhenan…!”_ There. Dorian pulled back before his elven lover could find his release, trying not to laugh too cruelly when Dolthorn whined.

“I should have known.” Dolthorn eventually started to laugh too, sitting up and tugging Dorian closer to him. The two curled against one another, Dolthorn quick to start kissing again, desperate still for some sort of release. “It will be hard to…with all the silk. To ruin it would be a shame.” His Common was failing him, but Dolthorn seemed determined to win his place on top tonight anyway.

“Have at it, you shameless brute.” Dorian sighed and fell back onto his back, watching Dolthorn fondly as he scrambled from bed and hurried to find the lube. “It’s in the closet.” Dorian directed from bed, waiting on his side patiently waiting to be fucked, one finger tapping away at the bedspread.

It was always like this with them – easy, filled with breathless laughter and loving kisses. When they had first grown fond of one another, Dolthorn promised himself he would not grow too attached. Dorian, pleasant as he was, was still a shem. One of _them._ As progressive as Dolthorn was – having left the Emerald Graves willingly, eager to explore the world – he could not shake the initial wariness for shems that had been soaking into his being his entire life.

But Dorian was different. Good. Kind. He loved him, too, said it after their first night together, while they rested in bed. _Amatus. Vhenan._ Soft words they said with pride in their voices. Hands linked together in the street, or little kisses before separating for work. It didn’t matter that there was a public display of their love, but…Dolthorn appreciated it. He appreciated Dorian. He adored him.

“T-that’s good.” Dorian tried to hide the tremble in his voice, but it was too apparent for his liking, and even Dolthorn laughed at it. “D-don’t you-u d-a-re!” He gasped, loud, as Dolthorn slammed back inside him, their hips moving in perfect motion together, soft, slick noises between the two of them as Dolthorn fucked him hard and fast. The elf bent his head, breathing shallowly as he rolled his hips, watching his cock slide in and out of his lover’s ass, mouth slack as he worked to move better, hard enough that Dorian couldn’t even speak.

He pulled out for a moment, flipping Dorian from his hands and knees to his back, wanting to see the man’s face as he reached climax. Linking his hands with one of Dorian’s own, Dolthorn spread him, near cresting himself when he heard Dorian’s soft whimper of ‘ _please_ ’.

Three years they had known each other, two of those years filled with love. Passion. Romance. And an ache for clarity – for the future, for them, for the world. With Dorian’s hands gripped in his own, the man’s head pressed back into the pillows, body arching, pleading for that release – how could Dolthorn dare deny him? They kissed in the last moment, unraveling together in sudden warmth.

They remained still for just a moment before Dorian nudged him lightly with his knee. Dolthorn rolled onto his back with a sigh, waiting all but three seconds before drawing Dorian to his chest. “Not yet.” Dorian mumbled, squirming free to rid himself of his silks. Dolthorn watched him from the bed, sighing softly when Dorian placed himself back into his lover’s arm. “A good show, I would say.”

“Mm.” Dolthorn kissed Dorian’s temple and let himself relax, wondering where Dorian’s suddenly adventurous hand was going. “Dorian?”

“What?” Dorian’s hair was tussled, curling around his right cheek, and his body was still slick with sweat and cum, yet his hand was so eager. “Do not tell me you are tired of me already?” Dorian clicked his tongue and straddled Dolthorn. “I have a few more ideas for tonight.”

“Once more?” Dolthorn threw an arm dramatically over his face, sighing as if he were a hero faced with something disgusting. “I knew you were trouble from the start. How can I resist?”

“A good answer. There are, however, better ones to choose from.” Dorian rolled his hips teasingly, that smile of his damning, especially when his gaze was so full of adoration. “I was thinking the couch. A bit uncouth, I know, but just imagine…”

Cut off by one of Dolthorn’s fingers on Dorian’s lips, the two men fell quiet. He was always so bubbly, so eager to ask for more. As he should. But there was something to be done, first. Dolthorn sat up and kissed Dorian, sighing joyously when the kiss deepened so quickly. “One thing.” Dolthorn laughed, his heart pounding, “Let’s get married.”

“Really? We’re going to do this now?” Dorian looked stunned, his mouth slowly forming a shocked like ‘o’. But he did not seem put off – rather the opposite. He rubbed at his lips and crossed his arms across his torso, teasing Dolthorn all the more by pretending to think his proposition over. “I had hoped for a candle-lit dinner, oh, perhaps you slip the ring into my wine, I choke, I die, you know? The cliché route of this sort of thing.”

“Dying, specifically.” Dolthorn smirked, laying back down on the bed with a loud sigh accompanying him.

“Of course!” Dorian leaned over so he could look Dolthorn in the eye, smiling as he asked, “…is there a ring?”

“Who knows.” Dolthorn glanced to the bedside table, trying not to laugh when Dorian slowly reached out to dig around the open drawer. But alas, the mage found nothing, and he sat back with a disappointed huff. “A ring is expensive, you realize.”

“It didn’t have to be anything _big_.” But the man grew quiet when his elven boyfriend rolled out of bed and grabbed up his pants, digging into the pockets until he pulled out a simple, silver ring.

“For you, _vhenan_.” Dolthorn pressed the ring into Dorian’s hand and sat on the side of the bed, watching as Dorian examined the gift. “It’s not…disappointing?”

“Maker, no.” Dorian looked conflicted – he didn’t know if he wanted to cry or laugh, or maybe both. “Though I shouldn’t be surprised; you are hardly a romantic. You had this just rolling around in your pocket?”

“I wanted to feel it.” That earned a heartfelt, blushing smile from Dorian, who slowly slid the ring onto his finger, examining the gleam of silver in the dim lights.

“Well, I can hardly call everyone and tell them you proposed to me while I was trying to seduce you for a round two. Allow me to bend the truth, just a bit?” Dolthorn smiled at the thought and kissed his husband-to-be.

“If that would make you happy.”

“I’m thinking a night out on top of a skyscraper; I’ll be overlooking the city with a glass of wine in hand, with lanterns glinting so pleasantly about…”

Dolthorn pulled Dorian into his arms and the two fell into bed, a mess of laughter and kisses. “Where am I in this, exactly?”

“I’ll get to that part. Now what were we talking about? Ah, yes. Us.”


End file.
